Turniej Fanclubu: Dehu vs. Idost
Piosenka przewodnia Metallica - The Day That Never Comes Walka Jaskinia na Lodowej wyspie, a zarazem arena walk. Jakże wielu wojowników poległo w tym miejscu. I ileż jeszcze zginie? Naprzeciw siebie dwóch, jakże znaczących Toa dla swoich przyjaciół. Po jednej stronie, bedący u Karzahniego, Dehu, a po drugiej, członek Battlehammer, Idost. Żywioł Dźwięku przeciwko Koszmarom. Podwójna Naginata przeciwko Krwawemu Ostrzu. Dwa odmienne style. Dwie odmienne osobowości. Jedna, wspólna walka. Idost zaatakował pierwszy. Wiedział, że broń przeciwnika uniemożliwi mu zbliżenie się do niego, ale musiał to zrobić. Dehu zaparł się nogami czekając na atak. Miał przewagę i o tym wiedział. Idost wystrzelił kilka pocisków z Cordaka. Toa dźwięku odbił je, jednak nie zdążył się dobrze przygotować na szybki atak Toa koszmarów. Musiał się cofnąć. Mimo niewielkiego błędu, Idost dobrze to wykorzystywał. W bliskim kontakcie to właśnie on miał przewagę nad Dehu. Broń Toa dźwięku była przystosowana do przetrzymywania wrogów w odległości. Z bliska nie była tak skuteczna. Dehu zdecydował się na dość ryzykowny ruch. Chwycił Naginatę w obie ręce i przekręcił ją poziomo przy swoim pasie robiąc zwrot. Poskutkowało – prawie. Idost co prawda oddalił się, ale podczas zakończenia tego numeru zdołał uderzyć Toa dźwięku rękojeścią w głowę. Dehu upadł. Na chwilę stracił przytomność, ale w samą porę się ocknął i kopnął nachylającego się nad nim Idosta w brzuch. Teraz to Toa koszmarów leżał na ziemi. Dehu szybko do niego doskoczył, bez broni. Blokując mu ręce nogami, zaczął walić mu pięściami w twarz. Był to czysty szał. Już po kilku takich uderzeniach z twarzy Idosta wypłynęła krew. Wtedy to właśnie Toa koszmarów ruszył do obrony. Całymi siłami strącił z siebie Dehu i przeturlał się po swoje Krwawe Ostrze. Kiedy je schwycił od razu wykonał zamach. Niestety – dla Idosta – Dehu odparł to Naginatą. Toa dźwięku odepchnął swojego przeciwnika, po czym zaczął obracać swoją bronią. Idost ledwo to parował. W końcu jego obrona się załamała i został trafiony paskudnie w lewą rękę. Cordak w której go trzymał upadł na ziemię. Wykorzystując zakłopotanie przeciwnika, Dehu kopnął go mocno w klatkę, obalając go. I znów z ust Idosta wyleciała krew. Toa dźwięku podszedł to przeciwnika. Niestety zbyt nonszalancko, przez co został podcięty i także upadł. Toa koszmarów był już przygotowany i wstał pierwszy uderzając Krwawym Ostrzem o ziemie, gdyż Dehu obrócił się na czas. Na wiele się to nie zdało, gdyż Idost kopnął go z całej siły w plecy. Toa dźwięku wzdrygnął się, a Toa koszmarów znów zamachnął się ostrzem. Tym razem trafił go w nogę, którą Dehu próbował się zasłonić. Nie miał czasu na wykorzystanie swoich mocy. Toa dźwięku zawył z bólu, gdy ostrze wbiło mu się w ciało. Pochylający się Idost nadział się na kopniaka w głowę. Cios go oszołomił, wytrącił mu broń z ręki i musiał się cofnąć. Dehu to wykorzystał. Chwycił Krwawe Ostrze i Naginatę, odwracając wyrzucił broń przeciwnika w powietrze, uniósł się na Naginacię, chwytając w nogach Krwawe Ostrze i z całym impetem uderzył na przeciwnika. Cios byłby silniejszy, jednak ranna noga Toa dźwięku dawała się we znaki. Na jego szczęście atak odniósł skutek, gdyż Idost został trafiony w rękę, która po prostu odpadła, tryskając przy tym dużą ilością krwi. Toa koszmarów przykląkł z bólu, cały czas krzycząc. Toa dźwięku także odczuł ten cios, gdyż jego ranna noga odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa. Jednakże to Dehu był w lepszej sytuacji. Znów podniósł Krwawe Ostrze i doszedł do na wpół zemdlonego przeciwnika. Toa dźwięku popatrzył ostatni raz na swojego wroga i wbił jego własną broń w pierś Idosta. Uśmiechniętego Idosta! Śmiejącego się Idosta! Idosta, który wstał! Z wystającym ostrzem z piersi! Dehu słyszał ciągle ten szyderczy śmiech. W całej swojej głowie. Nie wiedział co się dzieję. Śmiech był coraz głośniejszy. Nagle Dehu się ocknął. Klęczał. Poczuł krew w ustach. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Zauważył przed sobą Idosta z szyderczym uśmiechem. Cała walka, od momentu stracenia przytomności przez Toa dźwięku była tylko wymysłem Idosta! Czystą iluzją. Wbiwszy w Idosta ostrze, Dehu „obudził” się. Jednak tylko na chwilę. Tylko by spojrzeć na nadlatujące ostrze… i ciemność. Krew trysnęła na zadowolonego Toa koszmarów. Jaskinia znów pochłonęła kolejną ofiarę. Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB